


Wedding

by M3zzaTh3M3z



Category: Widdershins (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Snippet, bentober19, here is a tiny segment though, i hope i finish this one some day i really like it but unfortunately it all lives in my head, if i completed it it would be ben realising he's aro ace and happy to stay with his friends :), incomplete fic, non romantic fake dating, prompt: wedding, wolfe and ben fake date and become closer as friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3zzaTh3M3z/pseuds/M3zzaTh3M3z
Summary: When Ben's sister gets married he needs a date for the wedding. Wolfe steps in.
Relationships: Ben Thackerey & Heinrich Wolfe
Kudos: 6
Collections: Widdershins Fanworks Month Pieces





	Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This was my piece for bentober last year. Here's my notes explaining it from my original post:
> 
> "Bentober day 2 is ‘wedding’ and, as it turns out, I already have something that fits the bill. This snippet is from my Ben&Wolfe fake-dating inversion fic! Ben’s sister is getting married and when Vee says Ben’s parents are planning on setting him up, Wolfe volunteers to be his date to the wedding instead. (It’s actually not a shipping one though!) I’ve got about 3k of this idea so far, just working on it occasionally but it would be nice to finish it properly someday :)"

After the meal, everyone was gently ushered outside to the long patio overlooking the lush gardens, lit now by glowing lanterns and moonlight. Small, unfamiliar children - perhaps nieces and nephew’s of David’s - were already running in and out of the bushes in private games, and the sight brought back memories from Ben’s own childhood. Not of himself, of course, he’d kept tucked away reading as much as possible, but Blake and Bryony and Vee had escaped many a dreary family event to the woods and freedom beyond. Ben briefly wondered why he’d hardly ever joined them, when a raven-haired little bridesmaid rushed past, her blue dress already splattered with mud, illustrating the point neatly.

“The little ones are sweet, are they not?” Wolfe commented, stepping out the way of the girl’s charging pursuers without missing a beat. 

“Children are loud, chaotic, and quarrelsome,” Ben replied stiffly. Even as a child himself he’d never had much of a knack for dealing with them, much like spirits, and those with a natural way were almost as impressive as expert wizards.

Wolfe smiled in that easy, good natured way of his. Somehow even a full day in the company of Ben’s family at their most stressed hadn’t been enough to put a dent in his relentless cheerfulness. “Reminds me of two friends of mine.”

“I suppose I walked into that one.”

“Indeed, but it has been a long day already, and you are tired. Why don’t you sit here, and I will go find us some drinks?”

Ben sank onto the bench in the corner of the patio, too worn out from the exhausting day and sleepless night to pretend otherwise. Unfortunately it was only half eleven, he would be here another three hours at very least, and that was if he didn’t mind being almost unpardonably rude by leaving so early. He watched Wolfe disappear into the crowds in at least the general direction of the bar, but judging from the number of young redheads flitting about, Ben wasn’t truthfully expecting him back anytime soon.

He should have brought a book. 

For a long while, over an hour perhaps, he sat quietly on his bench and watched the party go by. Most kept to the bar and the dance floor, or the little tables bunched about for increasingly rowdy conversation, and his corner was rarely visited except for a few. Vee popped up now and again, usually with an arm around the Feng girl, increasingly inebriated and always with a new drink she’d force him to try before disappearing off once more. Granddad also stopped by, handed him a strong drink, and, had he not already had it, would have won Ben’s eternal adoration simply by not asking a single question about Wolfe and instead detailing his latest experiment in phasmic-engineering.


End file.
